Star Wars: Rise of an Empire
by Stygain Zinogre
Summary: This story follows a Jedi padawan as he survives order 66 and the years after. As he joins the fight and finds himself joining the Imperial Military. Gore, swearing, etc... It's a good time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars**_

_**Rise Of An Empire**_

"Execute Order 66" those words echoed as the Gunship soared through the sky. Weaving through buildings. The men inside quiet. Not acknowledging each other. The mean gazed out of the ship's window. Finally one spoke their commander, Appo. Who spoke. ¨Alright men you know what to do. I understand there may be doubts among you. But realize that it's time for the Jedi to end.¨ the men stayed silent, yet staring at the Commander. The gunship dodge another building before slowing down and landing. The troopers on board clicked their blasters on. The Gunship doors slowly opened. A young Jedi stepped forward from the platform. ¨What is the meaning of all this?¨ he asked. The troopers stared at him. The Jedi looked into their helmets, still not realizing their intentions. Suddenly a trooper from the back fired directly into the Jedi´s chest, killing him instantly.

The Troopers poured out of the Gunship as more landed. 3 maybe 4 four Jedi rushed the troopers, seeing what they had done. 2 were killed before they could draw their lightsabers. The sound of Blaster fire echoed across the city as the Jedi fought and died honorably. ¨Spread out! Find and kill all of them!¨ Shouted Appo full of valor. The troopers stood ready as another ship crept up behind them. A dark aura surrounding it. The troopers stood at attention realizing it was the leader of the assault. Anakin Skywalker. The ship landed almost as quietly as it flew in. The ships canopy open now exposing the former Jedi. Anakin walked over to Appo. ¨Tell the men to get into formation. We´re ready to march on the temple.

Night crept in. The soldiers marching perfectly behind Anakin. No one saying anything. Just marching. Their footsteps echoed through halls of the temple. Anakin leading the clones went a seperate way as he ordered the soldiers to kill all who opposed them. Especially those who were jedi. Appo ordered the men to fire. Blaster fire flying through a crowd of Youngling, Children. As they attempted to draw their lightsabers. But non where quick enough. A few masters ran out, lightsabers drawn. 2 Master Sinsuli and Master Kudo had their sabers ready blocking a majority of the incoming fire. But there were far too many Jedi as Kudo was hit in the head, and Sinsuli in the stomach. Their lightsabers dinged against the marble floor. The troopers spread out across the temple. ¨Find them!¨ Appo called. Anakin walked silently down a dark hallway. With the blaster fire echoing behind him. A Jedi stepped out of a room. Knight Kurmai. ¨What the hell is going on?!¨ She pleaded. Anakin did not respond. He raised his lightsaber and ignited it. The blue blade reflecting off his, cold, yellow eyes. Kurmai stammered. ¨You wouldn't...¨ she said igniting her lightsaber.

Anakin smiled and swung his lightsaber toward her neck. She deflected it and swung back hitting Anakin´s blade. The locked eyes and Anakin began violently swinging. Kurmai blocked every hit even swinging back a few times. The two clashed in the empty hallway. Anakin took another swing aiming for her arm. She tried to dodge his swings but was not quick enough. Her lightsaber clattered to the floor. Drenched in blood. She fell to her knees as her head rolled across the floor. Anakin continued to walk silently down the hallway, smirking, and feeling alive… He never felt so good.

The Troopers ran across the temple grounds firing at the dozens of jedi. Few Jedi could strike back. The clones concentrated on the higher ranking members first, to make the others easier prey. There was not a lot they could do. All the Master´s were either dead or missing on other worlds. More and more Jedi were being surrounded and killed. A few who were fortunate and managed to kill a few clone troopers. But it would not be enough.

Anakin continued to walk down the long corridor toward the Jedi Council's room. As he stepped through the door 3 Jedi came from out of the shadows. "Skywalker!" remarked one, Sarsau was his name. Anakin gave them a cold blank stare. "Skywalker are you alright….." before Sarsau could continue Anakin ignited his lightsaber into the Jed's stomach. The other Jedi stood completely frozen, as Sarsau's bodied clattered to the floor. One Jedi charged at Anakin full of zeal with his lightsaber ignited. Anakin quickly dispatched the jedi by slicing into his stomach. The last Jedi, now full of fear, ignited his Emerald colored blade. The Jedi stared Anakin down. Anakin, never breaking gaze rushed the Jedi. The young Jedi Tinner Vsar, was one of the greatest duelists in the temple. Vsar blocked Anakin's fury. Anakin continued to strike at the Jedi's body each time being stopped by Vsar's lightsaber. Their sabers now locked, Anakin spoke, "You're better than the others. They died like animals!" Vsar took a second to think but in that time, he was slashed across the stomach by Anakin. Vsar, yelped but never stopped fighting. Anakin couldn't believe it. He cut him, into him even and Vsar was still going. Vsar and Anakin's sabers clashed repeatedly. Either an even match for the other. Vsar now put Anakin on the Defensive as Vsar struuck at Anakin's head and sides, however being blocked each time. The two locked sabers again. And stared, Anakin's eyes full of hate, while Vsar's full of hope. Suddenly another Saber ignited from behind. Vsar's padawan Jun rushed at Anakin. Anakin kicking and disorienting Vsar in the stomach, turned to his padawan.

The Padawan ignited his blue lightsaber as it met Anakin's. The padawan Jun was highly skilled in the 5th style of Lightsaber combat. Meaning he was incredibly acrobatic. Anakin went for the throat but Jun rolled out of the way. Bringing his lightsaber up over his head and striking Anakin's lightsaber. Vsar soon rejoined the fight igniting his saber. Anakin was now pinned against the window. Realizing that despite his strength, he was outmatched buy the two Jedi. The sound of a sliding door came from behind as clones from the 501st rushed in blasters firing. Anakin took this opportunity to strike. Cutting Vsar's arm off. Vsar yelped in pain before being impaled by Anakin as his padawan was shot 3 times. The two jedi collapsed to the floor. Anakin, now victorious spoke. "These were highly skilled jedi, I want the entire area searched for anymore." The troopers left the room blasters still loaded.

Anakin left as well, giving one glance back to the bodies. When the door shut Jun raised his head. He squirmed as he looked over to his master's lifeless body. Jun began to cry. As he struggled to stand. When he did he grabbed his master's lightsaber and attached it to his belt. Jun leaned closer. "I'm sorry… i'll get him back… I swear…" he said softly. Jun stood to his feet still holding his stomach. Jun peeked out the door leading to the room. He saw hundreds of Jedi, dead. All sprawled out onto the floor. Some still grasping their lightsaber's. Jun's jaw dropped. As tears rolled down his cheek. "What the hell?!" he said still looking at the remains. He walked slowly across the floor which was covered in blood and corpses. Every step he took was not the sound of marble hitting his boots, but a squish from the bodies and blood. He continued to trek across field of bodies gazing at his friends, family, and even a girl he had fallen for. He heard a voice behind him. "Don't, Don't be afraid i'm okay…" the voice said softly, and calmly. As Jun turned he saw a Clone. But this clone did not fire. Jun stood horrified. By the looks of the armor, Jun could tell he was part of the 56th Elite, his master's old Legion. Jun went for his lightsaber. "Wait!, Don't do that! If I were here to kill you I wouldn't have gotten your attention, okay?" exclaimed the trooper. Jun still not fully trusting the clone, held his hand over his saber in case he needed to grab it. "Why?," said Jun. "Why didn't you kill me? And why did your brothers try?" he continued. The clone held his head down. "I have no idea. I was told we were going to finish what the Emperor started. When we got here my men starting attacking the Jedi." He said. Jun looked puzzled. "Emperor?" he said. The clone looked around, "I have no idea but if I had to guess, this is the Chancellor's doing."

Jun took a leap of faith and held out his hand. The Clone shrugged and shook Jun's hand. "Look, I saw what happened to your master, and I have no idea why the boys attacked you guys." the trooper. Jun released the clones hand. Jun looked at the fresh bodies of his fellow Jedi. "Look, we have to leave…" he said. The trooper pointed toward a door at the bottom of 3 three steps. "Doesn't that lead to the cargo drop off?" asked the clone. Jun nodded in agreement. He slowly stepped towards the door with the clone in tow. He realized he could be killed any second. But the he felt the force in that clone. Unlike the other clones,he could feel his compassion and sense his confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Jun peeked around a corner. Somehow the room was empty, no clone troopers in sight. No dead Jedi either. Jun rushed over to a freighter as the Clone ran behind him. As the ship cam within reach, heat rushed up form the ship, then a massive explosion The explosion had thrown both Jun and his new friend across the room sliding. Jun opened his eyes as he meet to the burning ship in his gaze. He heard a laugh from behind. When he looked he saw someone standing behind the burning wreckage. A tall slender female figure stepped out from behind the ship. She wore a all black stealth suit with a black shoulder cape, and a modified Mandalorian helmet also painted black. Jun stood quickly drawing his now two lightsabers. The woman walker closer still laughing. "Aww… did I hurt the little Jedi?" she asked mockingly. "Why don't you go tell your master?" she mocked again. Jun gave her an angry look and ignited his lightsabers. The woman laughed again drawing her own weapon, a blaster revolver. "Your move," she said. Jun glanced around before rushing the woman. When they met she kicked and punched at him. He swung at her multiple times but she was too quick as she flipped over the sabers and punched Jun in the back. He turned and tried to swing his lightsaber but she rolled under it and kicked Jun in the throat. He gasped as disarmed one saber and took it herself. "These are worth a fortune! Imagine how much now that the Republic has seen the error in Jedi."she exclaimed. Jun regained his strength and slashed at her, only cutting her armor before she turned to punch him. Jun flipped to regain his balance before rushing at her again. She punched and kicked as Jun headbutted he stomach knocking her back. She leapt up dodging Jun's swings before firing her blaster at his back. Jun quickly turned to deflect the fire as the Woman used a small jetpack to boost her up to the catwalk in the ceiling. "Huh, better than I expected." she said finally without joking. Jun now out of breath remarked, "You're not so bad your-" before Jun could a blaster shot rang out. Jun was struck from behind and began being electrocuted on the floor. "Quora! What did I tell you?! Not to kill them right?" a voice said. Jun still jerking around on the floor glanced to the Girl, Quora fly down and land next to another person.

This person wore the exact apparel minus the cape. The man spoke, "You could have been killed! I told you not to mess with the Jedi! Just bag and tag…" Quora stared at the man. She scoffed looking down at Jun. "Well we got 'em didn't we?" she said. The man leaned over Jun before shocking him with some kind of staff. Jun yelped and screamed. The man looked at Jun and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Jun's eyes shot open. It was dark. He felt movement. He knew he was moving, probably on a ship. Despite how hard he tried he could barely move. He felt a slave collar tighten around his neck."Don't try anything." a deep groggy voice said. Another masked figures face appeared through the laserfied bars of the cell. "You're Ghost Watch property now." he said in a low deep voice. Jun looked at the man. "The… who…?" Jun exclaimed. The Ghost Watch. We're an offshoot of Death Watch." he barked. Jun looked at the man's helmet. He had heard stories of the Death Watch from when Master Kenobi talked about them. Was he dead too? He wondered. The ship shook violently and something just to the right of him fell. "Looks like we've arrived. And do try and stay on your best behavior." he said walking away. Once again the ship shook violently as he proceeded to land. The laser gate shut off as two more Ghost Watch grabbed him. He was slowly escorted off the ship. The sunlight almost blinded him as the ship docked on the roof of a building. "No, No, No, No! That's not the jedi! That's just a jedi!" someone said. Another member of Ghost Watch, the one who paralyzed Jun was talking to a Hutt. "Ziro, please Kenobi is dead, this Jedi will have to suffice." he said. Ziro inched his way over to Jun, and grabbed his chin. Ziro analyzed him for a minute. "Hmmm… he is rather, unique, wouldn't you agree?" said Ziro. Ziro continued to study Jun's face, every feature, to his small nose and sharp cheekbones, to his Baby blue eyes and mid-length brown hair. Ziro exhaled. "Mmmm… 2,500, seems like a reasonable price." One Ghost Watch stepped forward. "Negative, we're very firm on our 10,000 agreement." he said. Ziro laughed. "10,000?! He isn't exactly a Twi'lek, or Kenobi. Branch you're better than this." The man who stunned Jun stepped forward confirming himself to be Branch. "Yeah? Well you didn't supply the weapons you promised either. My people died for those." he said. Ziro smirked. "Well with the Jedi's own men turning against them you shouldn't have to worry about them disrupting your little Rebellion." Ziro said in a brash tone. Ziro continued. "How about 3,000 for him and I upgrade those blasters I talked about. Dc17's, seem to be plenty of those laying around nowadays huh?" Ziro said staring at the burning temple and the sunrise behind it. Jun, was let go by Ziro. "i have an idea." said Jun. Ziro and Branch looked over at Jun and laughed. "I'm serious." he said. Ziro and Branch continued to laugh. "Yeah and what's that?!" Ziro said while still laughing.

Jun reached out into the force and drew his lightsaber to him from somewhere inside the ship. He ignited the saber and flipped over the Ghost Watch. When the men turned to him Jun sliced at them decapitating two of them. The rest jumped back and tuned their blaster's to kill. They fired upon Jun as he deflected the shots, He took steps forward in an attempt to get them within the kill distance. However they flew back with their jetpacks avoiding him. Branch reached for a blaster and fired at Jun. A yellowy electrified bolt Whizzed into his lightsaber turning it off. Jun attempted to reignite it but it wouldn't ignite, finally the slave collar zapped Jun into submission. He fell to the floor begging to be let go. Branch stepped forward and punched Jun in the face. "Don't you ever try that shit again!" he yelled. Branch stepped back as the Ghost Watch grabbed Jun again. "My sincerest apologies great Ziro the Hutt." he said. Ziro just smiled and began to laugh. "Y'know what?! To hell with it! Take the 10,000 I need a gutsy slave like this!" he said while still laughing. Ziro's assassin droid stepped fourth delivering the credits, and the ghost watch delivering Jun. "I hereby, grant you title of lead slave!" said Ziro while mocking Jun. "Were shall we send him sir?" said the assassin droid robotically. Ziro wondered for a moment. Wondering how he could torture his new slave. "Let's try Kessel." he said. Jun's eyes widened. Ziro smirked. "Yes, that's it Kessel." The Ghost Watch picked up Jun and loaded him on to a small shuttle were three commando three reprogrammed Commando droids waited. Jun stepped aboard and was thrown into a small cell in the corner before the laser gate was activated. After a few minutes of well wishes they departed. Jun started to doze off and dream. But that dream became a nightmare.


End file.
